coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9926 (15th November 2019)
Plot Michelle steals Robert's phone to search for clues as he sets off for "Stoke" once again. Ken and Claudia return from Scotland, having failed to find Daniel. Bernie plans a family meal to celebrate Kel's return. Paul tells her to count him out. Michelle goes through Robert's phone for incriminating texts but finds nothing out of the ordinary. At Carla's suggestion, she rings his work in Stoke to find out if he's really there. They've never heard of him. Carla finds an address on Robert's phone. Bernie doesn't understand why Paul is so hostile. Billy suggests she talk to her son without Kel around. Bernie doesn't see why she should. Peter calls Daniel's mobile repeatedly until he answers. Daniel doesn't reveal his exact location and says he's not ready to come home yet. Maria and Emma discuss the flat's Christmas decorations. Amy is upset thinking that Emma will move out and drops to the floor in the cafe, feigning a twisted ankle. Emma helps her limp home, falling into her trap. Robert goes to Macclesfield and finishes with Vicky. Vicky feels used and throws her engagement ring at him. She threatens to return to Jed and cut him out of his child's life. On a hillside in Cheshire, Daniel sits with Bertie and imagines that Sinead is with them. Amy's plan backfires when Emma points out that she can't go to the Little Mix concert in her condition. Carla takes Michelle to the address on Robert's phone - Vicky's house. There, they see Robert being ejected from the house by a heavily pregnant Vicky. Peter tracks Daniel down after enquiring at all the local guest houses. Daniel still refuses to go back to Weatherfield as the pain of Sinead's death is there waiting for him. Robert announces that he's packed in the Stoke job. Michelle lays into him for telling yet another lie; she now knows that Stoke was just a cover for visiting his pregnant Irish girlfriend. Amy confesses to Emma that her twisted ankle was just a plot to stop her from moving out. Robert gives up the pretext about Stoke but stops short of making a full confession, insisting that he only slept with Vicky once - while he and Michelle were separated - and his subsequent visits to Macclesfield were only because of the baby. Billy takes Bernie on as a cleaner at St. Mary's Church. The Winters are thrilled when Kel pays them a visit. Robert goes all out to persuade Michelle that he isn't having an affair. He claims Vicky had threatened to stop him seeing his baby if he wasn't at her beck and call. Michelle wonders if he set out to get Vicky pregnant as she wouldn't give him the child she craved. Realising she won't get the truth from Robert, Michelle walks out in the midst of their argument. Peter attempts to shame Daniel into coming home, accusing him of wallowing in self-pity instead of doing what's best for Bertie. He appeals to him not to cut Sinead's family off from Bertie as he's all they have left of her. After saying his peace, he leaves Daniel on the hillside. Michelle goes to Macclesfield to hear Vicky's side of the story. Vicky is stunned to learn that Robert and Michelle are engaged and she's been fed a pack of lies. She insists that she and Robert have been seeing each other for months and shows off her own engagement ring. Emma promises Amy that they'll be just as close from afar and they set off for the concert. Bernie invites Kel to stay over at No.5. Billy demands Kel stay away from the Street and Joseph. Peter tells Ken not to expect Daniel at the funeral. Michelle returns to Robert and indicates that she believes him over Vicky. Robert can't believe his luck. Once she's alone, Michelle takes the bistro's deeds out of an envelope and calls Adam asking to speak to him urgently. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Carla Connor - Alison King *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Court - Communal hallway *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Bellamy Street, Macclesfield *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms *Cheshire - Hillside Notes *Two scripts were combined to make up this hour-long episode: P694/9926, written by Julie Jones, and P694/9927, written by Steven Fay. It was shown at the usual time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle confront Robert about his double life; Peter implores Daniel to bring Bertie home; and Amy fakes an injury to keep Emma close. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,358,019 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes